


To:Kuroko

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confusion, Cosplay Dreams, Humour, M/M, Sexuality, Texting, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation takes a turn for the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	To:Kuroko

Kagami rolled over at the sound of his phone beeping, he was taking a break from his homework because the subject of maths wasn't his strongest, he hated the subject for all it was worth but he had to do it, earlier at school his basketball captain Hyuuga had told him that if he didn't do well in this years midterms he'll be forced to kick him off the team, seeing basketball was his life failure wasn't an option but when the subject was maths Kagami didn't see anyway of passing, his "break" had turned into 2 hours of self pity, asking himself why he was so dumb in every subject, for some reason in America no one stressed about grades as much as they did in Japan, everything here was "do well" this and "don't fail" that and frankly it was putting a lot of stress on his mind, body and soul. 

Kagami reached for his phone and flicked it open, phone still beeping as an unread message appeared on the screen. 

From: Kuroko, 21:03  
Subject: sleep?  
Message: Kagami-kun are you asleep? 

ah it was just Kuroko, he spoke to Kuroko everyday by text, it was automatic to text the boy once he got home, they use to text about homework answers and the latest Naruto episode but soon after it just became a thing to text about everything and anything, it felt right; Kagami felt like if he didn't text the boy at least once his day wasn't complete. 

To: Kuroko, 21:07  
Subject: sleep? re:  
Message: wassup! nope not yet, are you? 

From: Kuroko, 21:09  
Subject: sleep? re:re  
Message: Kagami-kun if I was asleep would I of be able to text you first? 

Kagami laughed at his stupid question, he had a point why did he even ask that? 

To: Kuroko, 21:12  
Subject: sleep? re:re:re  
Message: hahaha that's true sorry for the stupid question, anyway wassup?

From: Kuroko, 21:16  
Subject: sleep? re:re:re:re  
Message: nothing much just laying on my bed looking at the ceiling?

To: Kuroko, 21:20  
Subject: :(  
Message: you only text me when you're bored? huh so you wouldn't text me when you're busy?

From: Kuroko, 21:22  
Subject: :( re:  
Message: when I'm busy I'm normally with you Kagami-kun and if you're by my side why would I text you? 

To: Kuroko, 21:23  
Subject: :( re:re  
Message: hmm you're got a point a guess haha well I'm pretty much doing the same... I tried to do the math homework we got today but it was too hard so I'm taking a break.

From: Kuroko, 21:25  
Subject: :( re:re:re  
Message: when you say break you mean a 5 day break right? remember what Hyuuga-senpai told you... 

To: Kuroko, 21:28  
Subject: >:(  
Message: yes yes yes I remember don't remind me okay jheeze focus on your own grades.

From: Kuroko, 21:30  
Subject: >:( re:  
Message: My grades are fine, not great but fine, I'm only looking out for you Kagami-kun.

Kagami always felt kinda bad for snapping at the boy like that, he knew Kuroko meant well but he got enough "reminders" from Hyuuga and Riko at school he didn't need to hear them when he was in the comfort of his own house as well.

To: Kuroko, 21:33  
Subject: >:( re:re  
Message: *sigh* I know and thanks but I got this.

When Kuroko didn't reply as quickly as he normally did Kagami started to suspect that he hurt his feelings, he honestly didn't mean to he just didn't want to talk about school right now, he never wanted to talk about school he didn't want to be reminded about how bad he was failing. 

To: Kuroko, 21:37  
Subject: I'm sorry Kuroko  
Message: Sorry if I hurt your feelings with my last text I...I umm... don't really wanna talk about school right now...

Kagami threw his phone down next to him and sighed, he felt this horrid guilty feeling in his gut but he didn't know why, what he said wasn't mean but Kuroko was sensitive boy... sensitive and quiet which is like the worst combination a person could have. When Kagami heard his phone beep again he doesn't think he's ever grabbed his phone so fast, hoping it was a text from Kuroko and not another reminder from his phone company telling him his phone bill his due.

From: Kuroko, 21:43  
Subject: I'm sorry Kuroko re:  
Message: It's okay let's talk about something else then.

To: Kuroko, 21:46  
Subject: Anything else apart from school  
Message: Yeah sure! umm... anything on your mind? 

From: Kuroko, 21:47  
Subject: Anything else apart from school re:  
Message: Kagami-kun I actually have a question I've been meaning to ask you...

To: Kuroko, 21:50  
Subject: Anything else apart from school re:re  
Message: shoot!

When Kuroko didn't reply back for a while Kagami started to get worried, was he okay? what did he want to ask him? every second that went by was like a decade waiting, he hated when people asked "can I ask you something" and then take ages to come out with it. 

From: Kuroko, 21:55  
Subject: Anything else apart from school re:re:re  
Message: Kagami-kun have you ever wondered what it'll be like to... you know... with a man?

Kagami stared at his phone in confusion... you know? you know what?

To: Kuroko, 21:58  
Subject: huh?  
Message: you know? I don't understand

From: Kuroko, 22:01  
Subject: huh? re:  
Message: Sometimes the amount of common sense you have worries me Kagami-kun... you know... have sex? with a guy? 

Kagami's eyes nearly popped out of his head, sex with a guy? what the fuck? where the hell had that question come from? like he hadn't really thought about it... when he was living America he did have a gay friend and did think about how sex worked between two men but never really thought about acting upon it, the question had caught him completely off guard. 

To: Kuroko, 22:04  
Subject: huh? re:re:re  
Message: hmm... I can't say I have... have you?

From: Kuroko, 22:06  
Subject: huh? re:re:re:re  
Message: Yes I have, I've been wondering for a while now... I've never seen myself as homosexual or been attracted to men but recently I've been thinking...

it was an understatement to say Kagami was starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation, he didn't know how to reply, what was he meant to say? 

To: Kuroko, 22:10  
Subject: huh? re:re:re:re:re  
Message: Really? can't say I've ever taken the time to think about it, I always thought of myself as straight. 

From: Kuroko, 22:12  
Subject: huh? re:re:re:re:re:re  
Message: So have I but think about it Kagami-kun, with girls you have to be gentle with them, care to them and make sure they feel good whilst with boys it doesn't matter how rough you are... men are naturally beast like creature anything less then rough sex would be an insult.

Kagami didn't know what Kuroko was talking about anymore, men have rough sex? really? he didn't feel like he had an input in this conversation because he'd never been with a man... or woman for that matter, he was a 16 year old basketball playing virgin, of course he thought about sex like a healthy 16 year old but never sex with a man... 

To: Kuroko, 22:15  
Subject: wow  
Message: wow umm that was really descriptive Kuroko umm I never really thought about it that way, or thought about gay sex full stop this is all very new to me. 

From: Kuroko, 22:17  
Subject: wow re:  
Message: Am I starting to make you uncomfortable? 

"yes" was what he wanted to reply but Kagami wasn't a dick, this was clearly something fairly important to Kuroko and if he wanted to talk about it then he'll be here to hear him out, he couldn't talk about this with anyone else in Seirin because it wouldn't go down well... Hyuuga would freak out then shout, Riko would probably have a nose bleed, Mitobe doesn't speak, Kiyoshi would be just as oblivious as he was and the rest? well the rest would just get confused, Kagami was his best shot. 

To: Kuroko, 22:20  
Subject: wow re:re  
Message: no! no no I'm cool with this you can tell me your worries that's what friends are for right?

From: Kuroko, 22:21  
Subject: wow re:re:re  
Message: you sure?

To: Kuroko, 22:23  
Subject: wow re:re:re:re  
Message: fire away!

Kagami set his phone down and sat up; running a hand through his hair and sighing loudly, this conversation had taken a turn for the worst and there was no way he could back out now, Kuroko was talking to him about gay sex, he still hadn't finished his homework and he hadn't eaten dinner and yet Kagami felt like there was worse to come.  
a familiar buzz caught his attention and he picked up his phone once again and flipped it open, nearly passing out from the message he received. 

From: Kuroko, 22:26  
Subject: cosplay  
Message: well as we're on the topic I've always wondered what it'll be like to have sex in cosplay... not only with a man but a women too... I think it'll be pretty cool.

To: Kuroko, 22:28  
Subject: cosplay re:  
Message: cosplay????? as in anime? with a man and woman? 

From: Kuroko, 22:31  
Subject: cosplay re:re:  
Message: yes Kagami-kun like the anime and no not with both genders at the same time but separately, I've always found cosplaying intimately rather attractive and I'm yet to discover why... 

To: Kuroko, 22:35  
Subject: cosplay re:re:re:  
Message: umm well yeah cosplay can be, like some Sakura from Naruto cosplays are down right hot but for men I can't see it? I can probably understand why though...

From: Kuroko, 22:37  
Subject: cosplay re:re:re:re:  
Message: I think if someone was to cosplay as Sasuke Uchiha that would be cool, if I ever have a homosexual experience I would want my first time to be with Sasuke Uchiha-kun.

"pff I would of at least chosen Itachi he looks like he'll treat you better" Kagami thought but then slapped himself round the face, what the hell was he thinking? Itachi Uchiha cosplay sex with a man? good heavens would you look at the time he should get to bed clearly being up at this hour was affecting his thoughts. 

To: Kuroko, 22:40  
Subject: really?  
Message: Sasuke Uchiha? pff that guys a jerk I could treat you better hahaha.

From: Kuroko, 22:43  
Subject: really? re:  
Message: oh? could you Kagami-kun?

To: Kuroko, 22:46  
Subject: really re:re  
Message: well yeah duh lol Sasuke's an ass who'd probably still be thinking about revenge as he did you and that's not fair.

From: Kuroko, 22:49  
Subject: really? re:re:re  
Message: Kagami-kun are we talking about cosplayers or the actual Sasuke Uchiha here? 

To: Kuroko, 22:53  
Subject: really? re:re:re:re  
Message: I'm not too sure anymore Kuroko hahaha 

From: Kuroko, 22:55  
Subject: goodnight  
Message: well I'm happy you worry about how much care and affection a anime character will give me in bed, if anything if I had to choose a real person to lose my male virginity too I'd probably choose you Kagami-kun, you're the only one I trust the most in that kind of situation but it's all hypothetical... anyway it's getting late and I don't want to keep you from your homework any longer, remember to get some sleep too, goodnight Kagami-kun"

Kagami stared at his phone in complete horror, Kuroko entrusted him with his male virginity? him? what? what was he saying? why him? he clutched his phone with both hands rereading the message over and over again... Kagami didn't know if he was thinking about this way too hard but was Kuroko hinting something that he was too dumb to pick up on? 

"nah" Kagami whispered into the room with a chuckle, he was thinking way too far into the text of course Kuroko didn't have a thing for him they were buddies, the light and shadow of the court it's natural to be this close.  
Kagami opened a new text window and started typing out his reply, he'll see the boy tomorrow at school and everything'll be normal and it'll be like this weird conversation never happened. 

To: Kuroko, 23:01  
Subject: goodnight re:  
Message: yeah yeah I will don't worry hahaha goodnight see you tomorrow.


End file.
